Amy Light
Amy Light is a tribute created by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use her without permission. Tribute Form Name: Amy Light District: 6, but she fits any of them, as long as they're not a career district. Gender: Female Age: 12 Personality: Amy is a sweet and slightly shy young girl with an affinity for cooking. In her creative and resourceful mind lies a cunning and logical side. Normally, she is well-behaved. However, she likes to give out the odd sassy statement or two every now and then. This usually leads to her becoming quite giggly and bubbly. Despite this, Amy doesn’t usually show her happiness in normal situations. This is because she’s too busy thinking of Wheeler when the two aren’t in the same room. But Amy is still independent – It’s just that Wheeler is the only one who can truly make her smile. Height: 4'9 Appearance: Amy has straight ginger hair that falls down to her chest. She also has grey-blue eyes, making her appear quite wise. Very lightly-coloured freckles also cover some parts of her cheeks. She looks 1 year older than she actually is. Weapon(s): Due to her cooking classes, Amy is quite confident with using any knife-based weaponry, but daggers strike out to her in particular. She is also quite handy with a slingshot, from when she sent secret messages to Wheeler. Strengths: Being small and young, Amy is very agile on her feet. This allows her to outrace opponents alike. To aid her in this, she has very high stamina levels. Therefore, she can go long distances. Finally, she has knowledge with using her weapons of choice. Weaknesses: Her small stature means that Amy is weak in physical capacity, cursing her to be unable to lift heavy objects unaided. In addition to this, Amy will easily lose out in hand-to-hand combat. She would, however, have a small chance if the opponent isn’t taller than her by a huge margin. Her final main flaw is that she cannot swim at all. Fears: Amy fears losing Wheeler, because she doesn’t want to be without her twin. Not after she had just reunited with him. Her other fears are pitch black darkness and death. Amy never liked the idea of feeling, hearing and seeing nothing. The pitch black represents death to her, as she is unable to see at all then. Training Strategy: Amy will team up with Wheeler, and on the first day they will poke around for an alliance to join. When they find one they like the look of, they will request an alliance with them. If the response is a yes, Amy and Wheeler will thank them and ask them what stations they’re going to train at. If it’s a no, Amy and Wheeler will try with another alliance. If they can’t find one, then they’ll just stick together and work at the survival stations. Private Training Strategy: Amy will aim for a medium score. To achieve this, she will show off her agility. She will start to run around the room at a very fast pace for 3 minutes. Then she will use a slingshot to fire rocks at some of the dummies. If there is time at the end, Amy will grab a knife and stab a dummy violently. At the end, she will drop her knife with a clatter, stare at the Gamemakers emotionally and turn away from them. Interview Angle: Amy will go for a bubbly and happy angle, smiling all the way through. She might make a bit of fun of the interviewer, and then say that she isn’t afraid to unleash her strengths on the other tributes. She will also point out that age doesn’t matter. Bloodbath Strategy: Amy will sprint into the bloodbath the instant the gong sounds off. She will get hold of the backpack nearest to her and search for either a) A blowdarts with some darts, b) A dagger or c) A slingshot with some rocks. She will then return to Wheeler with the supplies in hand and run. If she is attacked and Wheeler isn’t there, she will fend for herself with whatever weapon she has. But if she doesn’t hold a weapon, she will run away as fast as she can, darting in different directions if her attacker has a long-ranged weapon. If they’re with other tributes, they will abandon them just for day 1. But they will try to reunite with them at a later day. Games Strategy: Throughout the games, Amy will try to stay incognito with Wheeler. They will travel from random location to random location, trying to avoid any other tributes that they see. If they’re detected, then they will run away as far as they can. If Wheeler loses his stamina, then he will climb a tree and Amy will hide not too far from him. This will continue until the final day, where a new plan will be forged depending on the situation. If they find their allies, then they will follow any plans their allies come up with. But on the final day, Amy and Wheeler will wake up early and try to kill them in their sleep. Alliance: Wheeler Light, then the two might join with another pair. If they're not in the same games, then she'll join a medium sized-alliance. Token: A green scarf that originally belonged to Wheeler. The two had a day where they swapped their scarves to remember one another by if one of them was adopted. Backstory As far as I can remember, my orphanage life was average. The proprietor, Miss Khadie, was slightly strict, but she taught us several life skills like cooking and cleaning. Whilst I never held any passion for the latter of the two, I loved baking cakes and cookies in cooking lessons. It was the only way in which I could cover up my boredom. When I was 8, Miss Khadie showed all of the girls the hunger games – A terrible event in which children were selected to fight to the death. I was appalled by the events. I even left the room in a spontaneous moment to escape from the truth of pain and suffering in the world. Miss Khadie, obviously unimpressed, chased after me into the kitchen. When she asked why I left, I responded quickly and efficiently. “The hunger games are sickening. It involves the murder of innocent children.” “But they’re the reason the Capitol hasn’t bombed us or any of the other districts. Had it not been for them, there would be public executions left, right and centre. Tell me which life you’d prefer!” When I said that I’d rather be eliminated quickly, she gave me and evil glare and snapped at me. Her bias was clear – She fully supported the Capitol. After the sudden row I had with Miss Khadie, I stomped away into my usual secret spot – A gap in the large hedge that hid a fence behind it. I created several rustles with my feet, but I didn’t care. That was, until I saw a young boy my age and made him scream. I felt sorry for him. But I could see several similarities between him and me in looks. Except for two things: 1) He had brown eyes in contrast to my grey ones, and 2) Whilst he had freckles, my face was pure of them. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you! It’s just that this area of the fence is my hiding spot. I’m Amy, from Mirren’s orphanage.” I already found myself intrigued by the boy. He was no different to me. “Cool! Wheeler Light, Backshall’s Orphanage. We shook hands through the railings and smiled at each other. “And don’t worry about scaring me, it’s just that I haven’t been able to think clearly. I watched the hunger games with other boys with my age, and I’ve had nightmares for two years straight.” Wheeler lightly chuckled, but I stared at him in shock. “They what?!” I almost spluttered and choked on my spit. “What kind of orphanage owner do you have?!” “A kind one, but he believes we’ll know what to expect if we’re reaped. He’s tried to help me with my lack of sleep, but nothing seems to be working…” “Oh my. Well, umm… if you ever need to talk, I’ll be here! Oh, and I may as well give you this – “ I reached in my pocket and handed him a slingshot and some slips of paper. “I won’t always be in this spot. If you can’t see me, just fire a note into that window there,” I pointed at a large brown window with cream-coloured curtains, the ones that would conceal and reveal my bedroom. “I always have it open. It may take some practice, but I promise you’ll be a hotshot in no time. Until then, see you soon!” I waved a hand at him, which he did so back. Because of my bubbly personality, I found it easy to make friends with him. For another four years, we kept sending one another messages and updating one another on the status of the orphanages and how the adoption was going. I received little love from visiting future parents, but I didn’t care. I had been told that my biological mother abandoned me at the orphanage. It was also rumoured I also had a twin that was left behind at another orphanage. In his case, it was the complete opposite case. Many couples adored Wheeler, but they always walked away with a different child. He didn’t want to be adopted because he would possibly never see me again. In terms of backstory, Mr Gatesjob was always vague on how he got there. When we compared our lives, we noticed how it was basically the complete opposite. In a joking matter, I called Wheeler ‘My long-lost twin’. Despite our happiness, it would not last forever. One day, I found a slip of paper in my bedroom, wrapped in a ball. I opened it and saw Wheeler’s penmanship. I carefully unravelled it and read. ‘Dear Twin, Mr Gatesjob wants me to say yes to a couple that want me for once. If another couple comes around, they’ll likely want me. And I’ll likely never see you again. Forgive me if you don’t see me, but I’ve basically been grounded for it. Yours faithfully, Wheeler. X’ I was disappointed about the sudden inconvenience, but I persuaded myself to think that he wouldn’t be adopted for a good while yet. It was a ‘sooner than later’ moment. A couple quickly went to the orphanage and wanted Wheeler. Against his will, he was going to move to a new house the next day. Wanting to be alone, I fled to my usual spot. I just stood there until I saw Wheeler there. There, he explained it all. And once he finished, I felt like punching Mr Gatesjob in the head. He was the reason Wheeler was going to be sent away from me forever. “Idiot.” I muttered. “Miss Khadie can sometimes be like that, but she’s never denied the wishes of a child when they don’t want to be adopted.” “Yeah… it looks like it’s goodbye, twin. But before you go back to your room, lean closer.” He did so. “Now tilt your head a little.” Just as he did so, I landed a small peck on his cheek. I felt it would be a suitable leaving present. At the end of the peck, I blushed slightly. “Farewell.” “Farewell.” He almost shed some tears in front of me. That night, I was planning to run away. If he couldn’t come into contact with me anymore, then what was the point in staying at the orphanage? That night, I packed all of my stuff and left the house silently. Nobody noticed or heard me, which was a bonus. I just waited near the bushes, hoping to sleep there in order to catch a glimpse of Wheeler’s new parents. I could hitch a ride in their car in the boot, or I could follow. Either way, I was not going to let Wheeler slip free from my grip. I was going to go, whether he liked it or not. When I woke up, I couldn’t see any trace of the car. However, I could hear some of the boys muttering about where Wheeler could’ve run off to. With this, I came to the conclusion that he had been kidnapped. I nearly cursed out loud, but I didn’t let the anger inside cloud me. I just wandered aimlessly around the areas. I was about to pass out on the ground, when I saw Wheeler and a strange woman walking somewhere I had no clue of. In secret, I tailed them and waited until nightfall to reveal myself. “Scram! I have nothing to offer you!” I looked around her waist, and saw a very familiar face – Wheeler. “Amy! I’m glad you’re safe!” He sprinted up to me and enveloped me in a hug. I started hugging him back. The woman’s tone was warming when she welcomed me in. She explained why she left me behind. At the end of it, I did feel some resentment. But relief was the emotion that truly came out on top. I had my brother and I had a mum. She had signed to certificates to say that she was legally our mother. What more could I have asked for? If Reaped With Wheeler It wasn’t too long after that that the reapings rolled in. I was confident that neither Wheeler, nor me would get reaped. We both smiled at each other when the escort arrived and picked a slip. “Amy Light!” My smile melted. So did Wheeler’s. Whilst I looked solemn, Wheeler appeared very upset and frustrated. Then my look moulded into determination as I slowly walked on stage, looking out towards him. “Wheeler Light!” I almost choked as I heard Wheeler’s name. Wheeler also appeared shocked. He started his journey up the stage, when somebody shouted out that they volunteer. I almost jumped for glee as the volunteer jogged towards him. But just as he came level to Wheeler, he tripped the volunteer up. “I’m going to remain as tribute to defend my sister, whether you like it or not!” He barked at the stranger. He almost glanced at Wheeler fearfully. But Wheeler simply grunted and took his place on stage. Wheeler and I knew the truth – Whilst we would defend one another, only one of us could make it out as victor. We didn’t care who it was, as long as we vowed to either win for the other, or sacrifice ourselves for the other. Either way, it wouldn’t change how we were still bonded together. If Reaped Alone When I heard the male’s name, I sighed with relief. Wheeler was safe for sure. But then I heard another two words – ‘Amy Light!’ At that point, I could’ve choked on the atmosphere. Slightly gripping my hands tightly, I slowly walked to the stage and stared at Wheeler. When I saw the surprise in his eyes, I knew I had to win for him. Optional - Backstory Summary Amy originally lived in a firm but fair and welcoming orphanage. They had a few toys, some food and a lot of education. The only that was missing was the freedom to leave it and explore the district. Amy didn’t care though – She enjoyed her cooking classes. She was forced to watch the hunger games when she was 8. And when the bloodbath finished, she stormed out. Whilst the owner supported everything about the Capitol, Amy didn’t like the idea of the hunger games. After a big row with her, Amy left the orphanage and went into the back garden. There, she met a boy named Wheeler. She was interested by him, due to their similarities. From that point on, the two became inseparable. But it wouldn’t last for long. Wheeler was going to be collected in the morning by a new couple, because he was forced to agree to be adopted. Angered, Amy left the orphanage and waited in the bushes at the front. By the time she woke up, Wheeler had disappeared. She searched for him and later saw Wheeler at a house. She knocked on the door to see a strange woman there. But she was let in and saw Wheeler. There, everything was explained. Her mother had been poor when she had them, but she was now wealthy due to a lottery win. Later, Amy and Wheeler were legally signed to be the rightful children of their mother. They lived well together, until disaster struck. Song Inspiration Song inspiration: The End - Drawn to Life Key: Italics = Amy Bold = Wheeler Normal = Both You brought the rain and shine into my life' - ''Wheeler gave Amy a new friend, but he also had her worried when he had to go. '''I know you've got to leave, but I'm not surprised' - ''Amy knew that Wheeler was a favourite of future parents. '''Wanna know the truth? ''Yeah I do... I'm already missing you' - ''Describes how close Amy and Wheeler got to be, only for them to be separated for what could've been forever. '''I can't change it... this is the way it is' - ''Due to the bossiness of Mr Gatesjob, Wheeler had to go no matter what. Amy wouldn't be able to stop him. '''What if I revise his words, deep into my soul?' ''- Amy wondering if she could pretend Wheeler was there. ''What if I see her smile, would it make me crave her more?' - 'Wheeler did use to be the loner type, but he started becoming more outgoing when he met Amy. '''What if I heard his voice and it gave me no other choice than to pray?' - ''Amy's hope that she can reunite with Wheeler. '''I'm not unsure, not quite certain though, ''where these problems came from.' - Amy knows that Mr Gatesjob is the reason why Wheeler's leaving, but she doesn't know why he wanted it to be so. '... Why I'm feeling so drawn' - Amy feels vulnerable without Wheeler at the worst of times. ''Just because it was and it will 'always be this way' - They'll always look out for one another. 'It begins to rain, you feel the change' - They can feel themselves being separated from one another. ''I start to wonder if 'I'm ever going to see you again' - Self explanatory. ''Then she tells me '''this is not the end' - Amy ad Wheeler reuniting at their mother's house. '''Don't leave, ''I'm listening... ''You colour every breath I breathe - He's what makes Amy whole. 'We can't change fate ''(no...)' - Once more, self explanatory. ''What have I got to lose, if I never ever reach the end of you' - They only want one another. (Sorry if the bold, italic and normal lines look funny. The video linked will make it clearer who would sing which line) Escaping the arena '''Athalia from District 2's The 666th Annual Hunger Games Kills: N/A Killed by: N/A Day Escaped: Day 3 Co-Victors/Escapees: Lionel Armani ©, Max Muzzele (7), Caesar Sharpclaw (14), Caliban Rweed (15) Notes: Amy was entered into these games alongside Wheeler, Eliza, Scylla, Charybdis and Xerxes. Of my tributes, she got the lowest score at 4. On day 1, it was revealed that she and Wheeler were separated from one another at the bloodbath. Not much happened afterwards because the games were cancelled early on. The results were posted in the comments, saying that Amy escaped with Caesar on day 3 after being rescued by rebels. Wheeler would also have escaped, had the ladder not broke. Trivia * Amy and Wheeler are my first sibling pair, but the second to appear on this wiki. My first sibling pair is Billy McGranger and Madeva McGranger. * Amy and Wheeler are my first pair of twins. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:Females Category:12 year olds Category:District 6 Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Escaped the Arena